


Sculptor

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Idiots in Love, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Saving the Durins lives leads to a startling discovery for them and their Kin.





	1. Chapter 1

Erebor was won.

Your prize was a place as head sculptor as per the Kings wishes, easily mesmerizing the Dwarves with your ability to shape Metals and Stones with your mind but even more amazingly with their own tools into shapes and creatures they could never capture even with centuries of practice.

You were in the middle of your latest piece, a white gold and bronze Pheonix nearly seven feet tall that King Thranduil had commissioned from you. Your eyes wandered past your station to spot the King and Prince Film and Kili roaming through the forges that you had helped rebuild after Smaug had made a mess of them nearly three months ago, though honestly you had wished they had paid more attention to the carts and buckets hanging on the chains hundreds of feet above you, still seeming a bit too wobbly for your liking.

You felt another group of Dwarven eyes skimming over your new project, nearly a third of the way carved out of solid marble with white gold and bronze coating to make it shine as the light ran across it when you heard it. A soft crack above you followed by a gentle creaking as it swung down, your eyes rising to the culprit, a massive bucket headed straight where your heart plummeted to, The King and Princes. You jumped off the tall ladder making it crash loudly to the ground making the Durins and Dwarves turn and flee as the large bucket crashed through your statue. With your fingers outstretched you forced the large workbenches to the sides clearing the Royals and Dwarves out of the path just as the bucket crashed into you.

The room went black as you felt your ribs breaking, flipping through the air and crashing down into the ground heavily as your statue shards slid out around you. The Royals climbed off the ground where they were thrown to looking at the massive bucket behind your still body, seeing your long black curly hair, now loosely around you as your fall forced it out of its loose bun, without drawing a breath they rushed to you.

Gently turning and lifting you The King cradled you to his chest as they sprinted for the healing wing as the Dwarves all stared in shock at your shattered incomplete statue. Frozen in despair at your wasted work until Bofur rolled his sleeves up again as he got back to his feet, “Alright Lads, collect the pieces! You remember that massive bridge that collapsed last month, she waved a hand and it went back together, so just group it all up and she can mend it!” They all nodded and quickly brushed it all back into a pile near its former spot before pushing the massive benches back into place before they went to deal with the one thing you had warned them about and had just saved them from.

…

Oin looked up as The Royals sprinted into his view, quickly collecting his things as Thorin laid you out, quickly informing him what had happened. He gave a quick nod and unbuttoned your vest first before rolling up your tank top underneath pausing at what he saw, Thorin turned as he caught his flinch, “What is it?” His eyes trailing across your stomach until he spotted the small heart shaped mark near your belly button, his mouth dropping open as his Nephews noticed as well, gawking at you in shock as Oin regained his composure and quickly mended your ribs with the help of Tauriel and the group of Elves that had been visiting the Dwarf Kingdom. As you slept word spread quickly, for centuries they had heard of the Marks that their New King and his Blonde heir shared, one that matched no type of Mark they had seen on any other race before. As your eyes opened the first words you heard were from a Dam tending to the cut on your forehead, gently greeting you with a quick bow, “My Queen.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Queen?” The word died on your lips as you sat up painfully and nearly fell back again at the gasping Blonde Prince racing to your side. His hands cupped your cheeks, landing far higher than your imagined usual crashing hug from him. Though usually they would come in pairs with his Brother, who was nowhere in sight. Barely a moment after his lips crashed into yours while one of his arms circled around your back as his head shifted allowing his lips to leave then plant on yours with a slightly teasing nip at the end on your lower lip triggering a soft gasp from you nearly.

When his eyes met yours again you blinked his bright glowing blue eyes into focus as he beamed at you brightly, “You gave us quite a scare there Dearest.” That last word struck at your heart like a spine tingly perfect musical chord, being one of the expressions you’d ached to have heard from the Prince since your first meeting him. But still there was a lingering ache following after when you knew those same words could bring about a rehashing of a storm nearly breaking the Company on that first month when him and the King clashed over who could claim your side always. Leaving you to break your own heart and withhold interest and linger among your Hobbit friend’s side at a distance from the others until they’d ordered their own cease fire.

A warm trail still lingered on your cheek when Thorin entered the room after Fili’s hands settled to your waist and side helping to keep you upright as Thorin claimed your other side. In what you could have sworn to be a wavering rumble the King stated, “We will never forgive ourselves for not following your suggestion on mending those chains.” Before you could say anything he continued as your mattress shifted under his weight, “You will never find harm again My Queen.” Again any words you would have released were claimed by a second set of Durin lips for yet another heart melting kiss while the matching arms melted around you, and the second culprit stole his own teasing nip in a sort of promise to continue upon it later.

In the corner of the room the others from the Company along with the Elven trio entered to check on you, all smiling at your new union and approval of the newly named Queen among them. Lost for words you listened to Oin’s listed instructions for your healing before Bofur added his information about gathering up the bits of your statue, which Thranduil gladly extended the delivery date to allow you ample time for rest. But as his words died Thorin met your eyes again to say, “I’ve just come from your rooms. You never mentioned you didn’t have a mattress.”

“Oh.” Your tongue shifted out just barely enough to wet your lower lip stirring an urge from the pair of them to kiss you again, “I ordered one, from Greenwood. I wasn’t sure who to ask here.”

Legolas nodded, “Our craftor sent word it should be finished by the end of the week.”

Thorin nodded then met your eyes again, “Well, no matter. We’ve already moved your belongings into mine along with Fili’s and you my bed’s plenty large enough for us both, or even the three of us if you’re willing.” Your blank stunned expression led him to continue, “Either way you’re claiming mine and Fili and I will share the spare if you wanted it to yourself.”

Your eyes shifted to Fili as he smiled at you again, “We’ve even added a few extra surprises for you. Weren’t sure when exactly to share them, but now we’re wed we’re welcome to just shower you with trinkets and gift whenever we wish.”

In a chuckle Bilbo stole the chance to explain the dilemma he spotted you in, “Should have mentioned your mark sooner. Could have spared a great deal of hassle, forms a marriage right away upon sharing them it seems.”

Thorin chuckled as Fili added, “Should have guessed it right away, the pair of us fighting for so long when we knew we’d share a One to begin with, can’t imagine how difficult we made it for you. Are you upset with us Dearest?”

Your eyes blinked again as you shook your head, “No, I’m not upset.”

Thorin smiled and scooped you up in his arms saying, “Good. Now, up to bed for a proper rest and we can check on the meal Dis insisted on starting for you.”

After a glance at the Company and Elves all following after you with smiles you couldn’t help but relax in his arms with your head against his shoulder through Fili’s steady pace at your side leaning back to leave gentle pecks on the strip of your forehead above Thorin’s coat, at least until you glanced up at him and his smirk flinched out in his eager lean in to claim another quick kiss on your lips.

In the room you were helped out of your boots and into your sleeping pants, staying in your tank top and removing your vest to settle in the section of sheets already folded down for you while they both circled you fluffing the massive pillows and patting the thick furs and wove a set of beads carefully into your hair. Across the room Dwalin started another fire ceasing the chill in the air form the creeping heat from the roaring flames. Through the room Dis’ meal wafted towards you and was set on a tray on your lap as messengers arrived to alert the Council meeting signaling the group to split leaving you in the strange room across from Dis, who spilled all of her bottled up hopes for you both to be just like Sisters as she’d hoped. Sealing her statement that she knew right away you would be the only one she would choose for both of them.

Her flood of promises and hopes died down when the cramp in her back sent her back to her rooms to rest while she rubbed her rounded nearly ready to pop stomach shifting with the motions of her troublesome Pebbles. Awkwardly you laid back and sighed staring up at the ceiling wondering just what would happen when you woke in the morning after the shock from your last waking. But the sealing of the front door followed by boot steps and the clunk of firewood being added to the dying fire brought two pairs of lips to meet your cheeks and stir you just barely from sleep enough to grant the pair of them snuggling rights. Quickly they both stripped and eased into bed and snuggled against your sides leaving another set of pecks on your cheeks only to let out pleased hums and sighs when deliriously tired you shifted your head to claim another good night kiss from the pair of them.


End file.
